


Snail shell

by JadziaLavellan



Series: May Our Fates Intertwine [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadziaLavellan/pseuds/JadziaLavellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Yep, we are good.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snail shell

**Author's Note:**

> I got this head cannon few weeks ago, and I can’t think about any other stories ever since…
> 
> Here is the fifth part of a small serie I am trying to write.
> 
> I would greatly appreciate it if you kindly give me some feedback, or opinions/advice/criticism/thoughts/questions…

Snail shell

(Haring, 9:33)

The man kneeled before her, his templar armor was covered with dirt, showed that he had a hell of fight.

Laineth’s eyes were bloodthirsty, with the sword in her hand, she paced around the man like a lioness waiting to beat down her prey’s last try to survive.

Her lips curled to a cruel smile as she saw the man sank his head. She swung her sword for the killing blow, another sword parried hers.

‘Stop! Laineth! What are you doing!?’

‘Get out of my way, Alistair.’ Her voice was low and violent. ‘You know nothing about him.’ Her sword pointed at that man’s throat again.

‘I know he is a templar, and killing him would bring you a lot trouble.’

She gazed on his face, her glare was cold and desperate. Alistair felt a shiver in his heart.

On the other end of the street, a group of city guards was approaching, the templar saw them and grinned ‘You should listen to your pimp, little whore! Although, I do miss your …’

Laineth growled furiously, shoved Alistair aside. Her sword went direct through the Templar’s mouth, blood spewed, with another swung, she chopped the templar’s head up.

Alistair grabbed her elbow, ‘We must go now! Laineth!’

They ran into darktown, used the narrow alleys and corners. Suddenly, A woman appeared in front of them, Laineth gasped, ‘Hawke?’

Hawke smiled, ‘they are not chasing you anymore, I covered your tracks.’

‘Thank you.’ Laineth wiped sweat and blood on her face.

‘Come with me.’ Hawke guided them to an opening of the sewers under Kirkwall. ‘This will lead you to another opening outside the city. Go now!’

As they finally arrived their home, they were both covered with dirt and soil. Laineth ran to well and tried to pour ice cold water on herself. Alistair rushed to her, ‘are you mad? It is haring! Do you want to die?’ he dragged her back to their small house, began to boil water for her.

Laineth lied on her bed, eyes staring at ceiling. She wanted to say something, but what could she say? Thank him? She already did. Explain the mess about the templar? Tell him about her darkest past? That she was…

She closed her eyes, she couldn’t. Even she would, she didn’t know where she should begin.

‘Laineth?’ Alistair called her name from the other side of wooden wall.

‘Yes?’

‘I’m sorry.’

‘For what?’

‘I should have more trust in you. You were right, I know nothing about him.’

A long pause, she spoke again.

‘It’s Okay, I got my revenge. I ensure you, he deserves more than just death.’

‘Then… we are good now?’

‘Yep, we are good.’

She hid herself in her hard snail shell again.


End file.
